


早春惜

by LGDM



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LGDM/pseuds/LGDM
Summary: 先婚后爱/甜
Relationships: 金泰亨/田柾国
Kudos: 9





	早春惜

狂热粉丝泰×人气明星国  
先婚后爱/甜/8k

掬水月在手 弄花香满衣

*

田柾国，男朋友。

——JK-V

*

金泰亨刚抱着碳尼跨出宠物店的门槛，就接到了老妈打过来的电话。

他一手抱狗，食指和大拇指之间还夹着一袋体积可观的狗粮，另一只手接电话。  
向上划了好几下都没划开，金泰亨便站在原地，费劲地侧着身摆弄瞬间失灵的手机。

“什么嘛…”还没多划电话就无情挂断了，他耸耸肩，无所谓地把手机揣回兜里。

走了两三步，很快就又有消息进来。金泰亨以为还是老妈发过来的，就拿出来点击查看。  
然而压在老妈信息之下的，是关于田柾国的新闻报道——金泰亨手指比大脑运转快，马上点进去。

“HY忙内田柾国今日机场图，是你想象中的男友造型吗？”

九宫格都塞不下，满屏幕的大长腿和年轻脸蛋。金泰亨不急，从第一张开始看，对着手机露出笑容，活像恋爱中的傻子。

田柾国是韩国大火的男团HY中的主唱和领舞担当，同时也是团宠忙内。  
干净利落的舞姿和动人心魄的外貌为他吸了大堆粉丝，在HY里人气最高，也越来越被人们关注。粉丝在路上偶遇他都能在小圈子里引出热度极高的话题。

金泰亨是他的粉丝之一，说的更详细一点，他的另一个身份是圈子里有名的写手。  
自两年前写了一篇代入式的小黄文，他的微博账号被轰炸到电脑死机，从此而出名。

几百的转发量和点赞数，金泰亨当时都懵了。  
也终于体会到被人叫“太太“的感觉是什么样——虽然金泰亨是个男粉，这么称呼他显然不太恰当。

“叮”  
消息栏又弹出一条最新消息，来自微信“老妈”。  
金泰亨恰好保存完十八张高清原图，顺便换只手扛碳尼往前走，大拇指点开短信。

“快回家，打你电话也不接。”  
他暗自腹诽：要怪就怪这破手机，这可不能赖我。

圆溜溜的眼睛移到下一条。

“别让柾国等急了，万一反悔婚事该怎么办，你看看你都……”

还没读下去数落的话，金泰亨的脑子就“轰”地一声炸成豆腐花了。

金泰亨几乎是跑着回家的。

他满脑子的“不可能”“是重名吧”“我妈该不会上当受骗了”，在见到给自己开门的田柾国时烟消云散地特别干净。

“泰亨哥，来了？”

金泰亨还是不敢相信，甚至想抽自己几下——事实上他确实这么做了，只不过被皱起眉头的田柾国抓住手腕，那一巴掌还没落下，就停滞在覆盖着温度的手腕上。

他看见田柾国的眉头蹙起——好看的，不像话。

他在互联网上追了两年多的人，现在居然就这么防不胜防、活生生出现在他眼前，叫他的名字，用他就算天崩地裂也熟记于心的声音说话。还捏了他的手腕，问“哥在干嘛”。

也许还不止是这样，我还要和他结婚，和他接吻，做一切我为他写过的事情。  
想到这些，金泰亨不禁有些飘飘然。

“……嗯。”游离了好一会儿他才回神，关上身后敞开的大门。转身时偷看田柾国一眼，却发现后者也在打量他。

心脏就这样没出息地跳漏了一拍。

“泰亨？快和柾国过来坐下。”拖鞋还没穿好就被沙发上的老妈看见，金泰亨跟在田柾国后面在两家长辈面前坐下。毕恭毕敬地叫了声“阿姨叔叔好”，就开始盯着田柾国的手发呆。

他的手背上有纹身，很漂亮，写着自己的英文名JK，还有两颗紫色边的小心心。  
站姐拍的照片更好看，金泰亨保存了好多张。有时没事就拿出来欣赏，捧着脸感叹骨节的漂亮。

好奇心驱动着内心，他忍不住伸出手，摸了摸那两颗爱心。

“是凸起来的哎…”他的声音很轻，虽然是感叹。但由于田柾国离他近，轻而易举就能听到。  
他不露声色地笑，看到金泰亨犹如孩童般熠熠生辉的眼睛，却没察觉自己的眼神也带了光。

金泰亨感叹完抬头，措不及防地撞进温柔湖水的怀抱，他怔怔望着田柾国，那种不真实感越发强烈了。

他们离长辈有段距离，而现在的话题都围绕着俩孩子展开，声音有点吵。

——所以悄悄说话，也不会被听到吧。

金泰亨往后坐了一下，田柾国把头转回去，似懂非懂地听着家长们的议论话题。

“柾国，”他叫了他一声，仅这一声就足以让金泰亨紧张到不敢呼吸。他拉拉田柾国的衣摆。

“嗯？”田柾国偏头看他，靠近了一点点。

“我…”是你的粉丝。

“你…”今天的回国造型很好看。

这两句偏偏哪一句都说不出口。

金泰亨懊恼地揉揉头发，发觉自己的行为有些蠢，他为缓解尴尬朝田柾国没来由地傻笑起来。  
田柾国没看两秒也扑哧一声笑了，压下想揉这人头发的冲动，他的手指往金泰亨那边靠了靠。

“是场合不好？那我们待会儿回房间说。”

金泰亨一惊，指腹莽撞地碰到田柾国的手背，冒冒失失地缩回又被田柾国抓住。  
他惊愕地看看田柾国，咽了口口水不敢动。

两双手牵得刚刚好，任谁看都看不出来这两人靠在一起干什么。  
那种心情，类似于小时候背着大人干坏事的不安和隐隐的快乐。

“那就这样！明天订婚典礼，周六婚礼。你们两个小的没意见吧？”  
金母握着亲家母的手笑的一团和气，田母也笑着加了句，“可别有意见啊，我们讨论好久才定下来了这个谁都有空的时间。”

“没没没。”田柾国笑起来，松开金泰亨的手上前。

金泰亨可不乐意。  
虽说第一天见上就牵手——这个速度太快——但没了他的温度总感觉心里空落落的，不充实。

等田柾国已经坐到对面的沙发上给他妈揉肩，金泰亨才发现自己没机会去牵他手了，只好苦闷地胡思乱想。

所以田柾国为什么要和他结婚啊？  
是看上他哪一点了？他家又没那么多财产，田柾国图啥啊？

“妈，为什么要结婚？”想着想着，问题就变成了问句。空气凝结成冰，大家都齐刷刷地把目光投向金泰亨。

“你不想结婚？”平日不威严的老爸难得严肃起来，眉目间染上了一层不可抗拒的威胁。

“不是啊，我就是好奇，”说话间他看了田柾国一眼，然而这位大明星却在低着头刷手机，对金泰亨的问题毫不关心。他后半句乖乖的话拐了个弯地不好听起来，“你们是不是要把我卖给他？”

天呐金泰亨，你这完全就是在作死。对自己日思夜想的人这么说话，不会天打雷劈吧。

老妈笑得花枝乱颤，不紧不慢地道出金泰亨的小秘密：“把你卖给他又怎么啦？你不是一直很喜欢柾国嘛，这时候跟你妈装什么装。”

金泰亨听到这句话时还没立马反应过来，等他反应过来老妈已经得意地把人田柾国往他的小屋领了。

跟在后面的还有自己以后要叫爸妈的田柾国父母，他们都用好奇的眼光打量这个从没亲眼见过的，一个追星族的房间——到处都是周边专辑海报，床头满满地摆放着有关田柾国的抱枕、相框。老妈按下床边的特殊按钮，再关上灯，就能见到天花板上映出来的田柾国的简约人像。紫色的，还伴有碎星。

金泰亨离田柾国老远，尴尬地听他们调侃他的追星往事。  
这个大明星只是配合着笑，回头看金泰亨。捕捉到目标后又忍不住咧开嘴笑了，兔子耳朵在头顶一摇一摇的。

他真好看……金泰亨想。

*

“泰亨啊，过来一下。”  
金泰亨乖巧应声，顺从地走到田父身边坐下。

“刚才你的问题，你妈没回答你，就由我来告诉你。”  
“嗯。”

“我和你爸爸是很好的朋友，我们认识有二十年了。”  
“不知道你对我或者柾国还有印象么？你俩小时候还一起玩过捉迷藏呢。”

金泰亨茫然地看着他，一时不知该回答什么。

“不记得也没事儿，我们切入正题。柾国他年纪不小了，是时候结婚了。”

“他对女人不感兴趣，这很麻烦。我和他妈妈之前商量了好久，潜意识里认为靠谱的，好像就只有你这个见过几次面的男孩子。恰好你爸曾和我抱怨过，你不喜欢女人。我们就把这件事和你爸妈提了。”

“何况感情可以培养，叔叔阿姨相信你们日后会爱上彼此。”

“别担心，柾国有什么地方不好的尽管和我们说，我第一个给你出头。”

最后一句话把金泰亨逗笑了，他摆摆手说：“您也知道，我是他粉丝，他什么样我还不清楚吗？”

田父也笑起来，和蔼地拍了拍他的肩膀：“是啊，那你们就更有可能相处好了。”

叔叔，其实，我不觉得田柾国他会喜欢我。

这句话被堵在喉咙口，金泰亨咬咬牙咽下去，轻轻嗯了一声，不想让田父操心。

他知道对于田柾国来说，和粉丝结婚就意味着和一个知道自己所有事情——包括不想回忆的蠢事——在一起生活一辈子。

这个人比他还了解自己。

这样的话，难免会不舒服吧。所以金泰亨也没指望田柾国能一直喜欢他，更何况他们一周都不一定能天天见面，从何而来的感情培养呢。

“那…柾国他知道吗？”他引出话题。

“现在估计知道了。”

“什么叫…现在？”金泰亨满脸疑惑。

“你爸爸现在在和他聊呢，会说到的。”田父指指屋外，拍拍金泰亨的后背。

他点点头，又被田父欣慰地摸了摸脑袋，金泰亨有些不好意思——田父似乎很喜欢他。

“你下午有空吗？”田父出乎意料地问了一句。

“啊？…有的！”金泰亨以为要岳父要请他吃个饭，连忙点头。

“那你和柾国去看电影吧，他下午也没安排。他妈老早买好票了，就为了给你俩多一点相处的时间。”

哎？？？金泰亨瞪大了眼睛，心想居然不是吃饭？看电影？他们安排的这么周到吗？

时间过的很快，简单寒暄了两句，双方父母就走了，留两个新人面面相觑，场面一度尴尬。  
最后还是田柾国打破了这份寂静。

“哥已经知道了吧——我们下午去看电影。”

“嗯。”金泰亨应下，装作低头玩手机。

“那就走吧，电影三点开始，现在是……”田柾国抬头看了眼滴答滴答的时钟，“两点四十五。”

“好，那个，等我去充个电。”金泰亨喊住起身的某人，对他晃了晃手机，补上一句：“只有十格电。我怕还没看完电影它就挂了。”

“去吧。”

走进房间插上充电线时金泰亨分神地想，他们之间的对话好日常啊，就像已经结婚了一样。  
被后半句话吓了一跳，他赶紧放下显示正在充电的手机跑出去，甩掉这该死的想法。

看到田柾国在门口默默掏出大衣口袋里每天必备的口罩时，金泰亨没忍住笑了。他眯着眼笑的时候也看见田柾国停了几秒，对着他傻笑起来。

“还有口罩吗？”金泰亨走到他面前，关上自家大门。

他这么问纯粹是为了打扮得和田柾国一个样——反正田柾国已经知道金泰亨是他的忠实粉丝了。

“有。不过我戴过，介意就……”金泰亨接过他的白色口罩，自然地打断道：“不介意不介意。”

田柾国下意识揉了揉他的脑袋。金泰亨的半张脸都被遮住了，因为脸型小，在下巴那儿漏了一大块儿。田柾国咳了一声，先一步迈出长腿：“走啦。”

<初恋那件小事>，田柾国看着票夹上的电影名称无奈地笑了。  
这是为了最近的情人节才重映的吧。

突然想起身旁的金泰亨，等他察觉不对劲时金泰亨已经不见了。

“泰亨……”还没喊出口“哥”，他就看到金泰亨在排队买可乐的队伍里朝自己挥手，以同样大的声音回答：“囧菇啊！”

田柾国立马走过去，略过一阵风走到他身边。  
原来这哥喜欢喝可乐啊，看到店面上挂的招牌，他宠溺地笑起来。

等了许久也未排到他们，金泰亨看着时间急切地问：“快开始了吧？对不起啊柾国！”  
“没事，要不你先进去，我买完就过来。”他递来一张电影票，摇摇头表示没多大事。

“那好吧，我进去了？”金泰亨握着薄薄的票夹，一步三回头。  
“去吧。”田柾国笑着招手，示意他快走。

直到他的背影消失在视野里，田柾国才转头，盯着脚尖发呆。

怎么说呢。对于金泰亨，他是不讨厌的。知道他是自己的粉丝，也只是惊讶了一下：啊，原来和我结婚的是我的粉丝啊。第一眼见到就没反感，甚至还误打误撞牵了手。

看到他被长辈们调侃到脸红，好笑的同时也暗暗觉得有些可爱。  
明明是比自己大了两岁的人，怎么能做这么稚气的举动。

奇怪。

田柾国进场时电影已经开始五分钟了。  
他一边弯腰，一边说“对不起”，那几个观众即使再不乐意被打扰，听到这么好听的声音也放软了态度。

最后一排，情侣座。  
金泰亨正睁着大眼睛看电影，左手拿起手机分心看时间，亮光打在焦急的正脸上。  
正想着要不要出去陪田柾国一起等，那人就坐到他身边了，气喘吁吁的。

尽管金泰亨见惯了他在舞台上流汗的样子，但这会儿人在他旁边，又觉得不太一样。

“等很久了吧。”田柾国先开口，亮晶晶的兔眼看着他，金泰亨便接过他手里的大份爆米花和可乐。  
“也没等多久。话说，你怎么还买了爆米花？”金泰亨忍不住抬起袖子去擦他鬓角的汗滴。

“哥不喜欢？”他小心翼翼地问了一句。

金泰亨在心里偷笑，说：“没有啦，我喜欢的。”  
说着，他就把爆米花摆到两人中间——双人座没有扶手——田柾国却拿过爆米花：“我拿着，哥要吃就拿好了。”

“嗯嗯。”乖乖点头。

途中田柾国还被金泰亨硬是喂了几口冒泡儿的可乐，理由是光吃爆米花太干，需要水分的滋润。  
“再喝一口嘛，就一口！”在金泰亨的软磨硬泡下，他只得束手就擒。

电影看到一半田柾国就接到了队友的消息，说是让他晚上过来排练。  
金泰亨已经在他身边瞟到短信了，不过看到田柾国一副不知如何开头的样子，他便存了心想看他会怎么做。

“那个，泰亨哥，我得去排练了。你先回家吧。”出了电影院田柾国才提这事，眼神躲闪。  
“好吧……”金泰亨故意装出不开心的样子。

“对不起……”田柾国低下头，手也慢慢地攥成拳头。想了想又走近金泰亨，两手张开，是拥抱的姿势。

上当啦，小兔子。

金泰亨坏坏地笑了，两步进入他的怀抱。

“明天见，柾国。”他把脸侧着放在田柾国胸前，心跳声格外有力。

“嗯，不过……到了明天，你就该换个称呼了。”他抬手轻轻揉乱了金泰亨的卷发。

“换什么？”金泰亨抬头看他，对视超过两秒又怂怂地埋回他温暖的怀抱——这小子，长的真好看！

“田先生。”他拥的紧了些。

*

见不到田柾国的第三个星期，想他。  
金泰亨坐在窗边，百无聊赖地眺望着波光粼粼的海面。几只洁白的海鸥飞过，叫唤着。

自从结婚以后，田柾国就好似人间蒸发了。  
就像人虽不在江湖游荡，江湖却流传着他的传说。

金泰亨已经尽量不去关注花边新闻了，但手机却常常推送给他这些消息，烦得很。  
田父田母倒是经常到他们的新家看望他，要么说天冷了注意保暖，要么就是开导金泰亨去相信田柾国，有什么事发生他们马上叫他回国。

“我没有不相信他啊，柾国不会这样的，我最清楚了。”

堂而皇之地信任一个远在国外的人，金泰亨也不知道自己是从哪里来的信心。

好在田父田母也渐渐不再说这些了。  
一说起田柾国，金泰亨就不自觉地烦躁、想逃避。

他希望田柾国能回来，或者在新闻出现的那一天就打电话亲口告诉他，不要相信那些。  
可是田柾国没有。

是，金泰亨知道他忙，忙到饭都吃不下，黑眼圈明显加重，身上伤疤增多。  
但真的会忙到抽不出十分钟打电话吗？

有时间和漂亮女生手挽着手，却没时间和“爱人”解释？

怎么说他们也在婚礼上接过吻，彼此承诺过不离不弃。

我已经很努力，很努力地去爱你了。你不是也知道吗。  
酒好烈，相反的，他却一口一口往嘴里灌，可比起这个，谁又能来捂热心口凉飕飕的疤。

玻璃桌上放着笔记本电脑，然而这个宽敞的别墅里，毫无生气。

作为一个“写手太太”，金泰亨已经一个多月没动过笔了。  
想过停笔专注现实生活，但还是舍不得没和田柾国结婚之前，只属于自己的小天地。

他们不会公开吧，婚礼也没请任何媒体，那是不是永远都会在没人的地方念田柾国的名字呢。  
连田先生这个名字，也只能被当作粉丝的玩笑一笑带过。

就像籍籍无名的配角。  
一开始就是，他明白。而且就算不甘心又有什么意义呢，他更不可能为了自己出面。

金泰亨放下光滑的酒杯，推开占满整个桌子的酒瓶，它们掉落在瓷砖上，发出刺耳的声响。

他置若罔闻，开始打字。

无题，第三人称。

“金泰亨，想和田柾国离婚了。”

“他是他的粉丝，也是没有名分的妻子。”

打到这里就停住了。金泰亨看着渐渐发白的电脑屏幕，侧过脸迷迷糊糊睡过去。

那些攒了好多年的周边该怎么收拾呢。  
那个放在床头，请朋友代购的抱枕可好看啦……要他卖他也不舍得。  
那颗扑通的心脏，要不就还给它的主人好了。

他扯了一下好看的唇。  
两滴水划过面颊，掉落在毛茸茸的毯上。

夜深了，雨淅淅沥沥地下。高速公路上飞快地驶过一辆黑色保时捷。

车门打开，下车的是一个西装革履的高大男人。他刚在美国开完新闻发布会，利落了结了近期的谣言舆论。从国外乘飞机回来的第一件事，是为了见他的妻子。

别墅坐落在靠海的地方，空气清新，在晚上不容易发现。

钥匙转进小孔，轻轻一用力便咔嚓一声打开。

田柾国脱下束身的西装，随手挂在门口的衣架上。刚才没打伞，发根有些湿。

但这些不重要，他现在急不可耐地想见到多日未见的爱人。

都说一日不见如隔三秋，在美国的那段日子，要是没有金母发过来金泰亨的照片，他都快思念成疾了。

金泰亨会不会怪他，会不会讨厌他，会不会……有那么一点想他。

可是当田柾国进入客厅，看到睡在地毯上的金泰亨和满地狼藉后，彻底没了这些想法。

他小心地绕过碎玻璃，俯身抱起金泰亨。  
抱起来的那一刻有些错愕，小声嘀咕：怎么又轻了，是不是只有我在你身边才会好好吃饭。

他左手穿过金泰亨的膝窝，搂着腰将他抱到沙发上，靠在怀里。  
弯腰找拖鞋时不小心碰到了他的脚背，由于太冰了，他条件反射地将手缩回。用地上的小毛毯围住金泰亨的脚，田柾国直起腰摸了摸他滚烫的脸蛋，疼惜地在粉嫩红唇上亲了一口。

“想死我了。”哑到没声。

冰凉的手不敢伸出来整理他凌乱的头发，那人的鼻子小巧，此刻却通红。  
看到桌上的几瓶未喝完的酒瓶，还留有残渣的酒杯，田柾国心中明了。

喝酒干嘛呢，又为什么哭，会是因为我吗？

还有这个……是什么呀……

田柾国愣愣地凑近显示屏，在心里默读金泰亨打下的两句话，身体一阵颤抖。

这阵颤抖惊醒了怀中人，金泰亨一睁眼，就看到日思夜想的人出现在面前。

他在干什么……金泰亨拿开田柾国的手，说：“你怎么回来了。”

这是…哭了？金泰亨看到他转过来的眼睛，害怕地退了两步。

“离婚？”

“和我？”

一字一句，都是心碎。  
他就像地上那些被金泰亨推翻的酒瓶，伤得一滴不剩。

像傻子一样笑了：“可是我不想…不想和你离婚。”  
他牢牢抓住了金泰亨的手腕，捏得生疼：“我爱你啊金泰亨，怎么会，怎么会不知道。”

“你当我是提线木偶吗田柾国，”他的眼眶也在不知不觉中蓄满了泪，眼尾全红。

“我等了你一个月，我不知道什么时候打去电话你会接，像我这种身份……粉丝？或者说一个妻子，有没有权利过问你的生活……你和她搂搂抱抱我不想追究，可你现在还……还在我眼前说什么…不要和我离婚？婚姻是你一个人主宰的吗？是我们两个人啊！”

“我喜欢你，是啊，那又怎样？你不能仗着我这份喜欢……”就胡作非为，随随便便践踏我的真心啊。

他的头突然被按进田柾国的胸口，眼泪瞬间夺眶而出，一发不可收拾。哭得上气不接下气，又被田柾国从怀里重新捞出来，对着他的脸就是一通亲。

反抗不了，也不想反抗。

金泰亨想，如果这是他们最后一次接吻，那就放任自己沉溺在他的温柔里吧。

“别哭了，明天早上，哥就什么都知道了。”

金泰亨坐在电脑前，看着最新消息发呆。  
昨晚喝太多，断片了。什么都想不起来，唯一有实感的就是田柾国回来了。

那个仿佛几天几夜没睡过觉的人，正躺在他身后的双人床上补觉，呼吸平稳，有条不紊。

“大家好，我是田柾国。首先感谢各位记者不辞辛苦地赶来发布会现场。”  
他的声音在耳道一出现，金泰亨的注意力就被拉过去了。

“对于最近的一些谣言，我在此作出回应——”  
“所有的说法纯属虚构，我与XXX女士从未有过亲密举动，如若不信，可以去问她。”他扬起嘴角笑了一下，放肆的张扬。

台下一片“咔嚓咔嚓”的快门声。

“接下去我要说的，是我个人临时决定的，并不是经纪公司为我安排的台词。”田柾国看了近处的团队一眼，收回视线清了清嗓子。

“我已在上个月初订婚并结婚。”

鸦雀无声。

田柾国满意的扫视全场，继续说道：“他的名字在此不好公开，因为我担心某些人会借此机会故意伤害他。”

“就称他为金太太吧。”田柾国盯着摄像头。

屏幕前，金泰亨只听得见他的声音，还有耳边心脏跳动的音符。

“太太，我爱你。”

“这句话除了在宣誓时对你说过，我好像还没说过第二次。虽然你从来没有抱怨过什么，但我知道你一定很不开心吧。”

“身为哥哥，你包容我太多好与不好。每次face time都让我先挂，几次我凌晨回家你也不气恼，揉着惺忪的眼睛帮我放洗澡水。”

“真的很容易让人喜欢上啊，哥身上的一切我都越来越迷恋，根本不愿意放开。”

“你也许觉得这是一场单方面的喜欢，曾经独自伤心过吧。但是很遗憾噢，我也喜欢哥，一直都很喜欢。”

“你很了解我，我也要跟上你的步伐才行呀。”

“虽然大众的评价总把我捧得很高，但我希望，只有你能看到那些不为人知的一面。我是属于你的，太太。”

“如果我再向你求一次婚，还愿意嫁给我吗？”

他笑了。镶嵌着星光的眼睛也笑了。

最后，说好的辟谣就这么变成了求婚现场。

金泰亨关掉视频，点进微博主页，重新编辑了“JK-V"的置顶。

他吐出一口气，回头看了眼熟睡的田柾国，笑意逐渐爬上嘴角。

“昨晚我真是记不清什么是什么了，就连我自己说过的话都没印象。但幸好，”金泰亨整个人转过去，手臂支在椅子上，趴着看向爱人。

暖阳漏光，笼罩那人。

“我也爱你”

*

田先生，我爱你。

——JK-V


End file.
